


I Want To See You Smile

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Summary: Tim is determined to make Jay enjoy a night of happiness.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	I Want To See You Smile

It's hard for Tim to focus on his cheesy mystery novel with the frequent clicking of the keys on Jay's laptop. With it being midnight Tim would assume Jay would clock out of his investigation and curl into the bed for a night's rest, but as he's learnt in the few weeks they've been together, Jay never seems to stop. When Jay isn't typing away about to post the next entry, he's pacing looking through the window for any signs of the hooded man or Alex. Now that Tim thinks about it, he's never seen Jay relaxed. Even at night, when they're lying side by side in the small motel bed, Jay is never able to settle. He moves and murmurs, continuously grabbing onto Tim's arm for support. That is when Jay does sleep.

Jay slamming the lid of his laptop closed with a huff, makes Tim turn his attention to his frustrated partner. 

"Not going well?" 

"No! This code doesn't even make sense! The Hooded guy could give us answers instead of making cryptid Youtube videos that lead us in circles!"

With a sigh, Jay lays his head on the desk in defeat, making an unknown feeling appear in Tim's chest. It hurts to see Jay so tired and defeated. It can be annoying to deal with Jay's stubbornness, but Tim can't deny how much it gives him hope that if anyone can figure out how to stop the creature that'd tormented him his entire life, it would be Jay with his relentless determination. 

"Why don't we do something to take your mind off the code? It's not like the codes are going anywhere. You can take a few hours to relax."

Jay slowly raises his head, glancing at Tim in contemplation. Biting his lip, he looks between his laptop and back to Tim before standing swiftly and sitting by Tim's side on the bed. Tim can't help but notice how close they are and it seems so tempting to brush his fingers across Jay's soft hand.- 

"So what do you want to do then? Um, I don't have cards or anything. Sorry, I wasn't expecting to have a partner, or I would've brought a board game or something."

Jay takes off his hat to stroke the brim's edge, a habit Tim has noticed he does in uncomfortable situations, but Tim chooses not to mention it. 

"We could get dinner? I think I remember seeing a diner when we were coming in. Aren't you getting tired of living off bags of chips?"

Jay nods with a grunt, grabbing the camera that might as well be attached to his hand, turning it on with a whirl and pointing it directly at Tim's face. 

"Okay, let's go." 

They are seated in the back of the diner quickly, and Tim can't help but note how shifty and paranoid Jay seems even in a small establishment. 

"Jay, Alex isn't going to bother us in public. We're probably safer here than in any motel."

Jay nods, but Tim can tell he's not entirely convinced. Tim tries to think of something comforting to say, but his mind comes to a still as the waiter sets down two piping hot coffee's in front of them. Jay slurps his coffee down quickly, ignoring the heat for the burst of energy he needs as Tim quietly doctors his with sugar, watching Jay get his daily energy intake.

Tim tries to think of a conversation topic, but his mind draws a blank. He doesn't know much about Jay's interests or hobbies before this. In college, he was always attached to Brian's hip, with Jay staying glued to Alex most of the time. They never really talked much other than small quips about Alex's terrible script. 

"So, you like country music, right?"

Jay fills the void of the conversation with a question that brings a small smile on Tim's face. 

"Mhm. Mumford and Sons have been my favorite band for a while. What about you?" 

"Uh, I don't really have a favorite band, but I like indie and country music. Rock is good too, but I don't listen to it as often." 

As their conversation dwindles, the waiter brings their orders, placing them on the table. Jay seems disappointed that the conversation has ended much to Tim's surprise as they make small talk over their food. The meals are wolfed down quickly, with Jay insisting on picking up the tab per usual. Tim makes a mental note to ask Jay where he gets all his cash, but that's a conversation for another day. 

Pulling back into the Motel parking lot, Jay looks at Tim and smiles, genuinely smiles. It's the first one Tim's ever seen, and it's beautiful. Tim's breath catches in his lungs as Jay opens his mouth to speak.

"Thanks for the night out. I had a good time."

"Yeah, we should do this more if you want too of course."

Jay smiles again and takes all of Tim's willpower not to cup Jay's face and pull him into a kiss. 

Jay hops out of the car, quickly making it to the other side to open Tim's door, which earns a quirked eyebrow from the black-haired man and a pink blush spread against Jay's checks. 

"Thanks."

Together they move quickly into the motel to avoid any unwanted attention. As they entire, the motel one thing can be for sure, whatever they are is certainly more than friends.


End file.
